Empty Promises,Broken Character Bios
by xoAzraelxo
Summary: okay so basically this are the character that I made up to go with my story. this is a little about the four of them so you can understand them a little better
1. Meet Jennifer:Jenny

All right well, this is the background check on Jenny

All right well, this is the background check on Jenny. She's from my series Empty Promises, Broken.

**Name: **Jennifer Salina Silva Goldberg

Age: 18

**Eye color:** chestnut brown

**Height:** 5 '7'

**Hair color:** Light brown

**Year turned into a vampire: **1935

More on Jenny: Jennifer was born on June 20th 1917 in Mobil, AL. She prefers the name Jenny. Her parents were Teresa and Thomas Silva. She moved six times. From Mobil, AL she went to Albuquerque, NM from there she went to Albany, NY, then to Atlanta, GA, from there she moved to Pittsburgh, PA. From there she moved to St. Petersburg, Russia. Finally she moved to Seattle, WA.

She was walking down an empty street late at night in Seattle when a man snatched her and kidnapped her. The guy's name he later learns was called Jared. And of course he was a vampire. After torturing her for a while he bit her. His intention was of her to become his mate. Of course she didn't like him so as soon as her transformation was complete she made a run for it. But not before killing him and burning him.

She met Bella shortly after Jenny moved to Forks. She lived a little down the road from her. She found Bella once in front of her house weeping and crying and completely a mess. When Bella realized that Jenny was a vampire she asked Jenny to bite her. She did and Bella's transformation began. She and Bella became the very best of friends. They traveled together and became a small coven. She met Josh along the way one time. They fell in love and they have been together ever since.

Jenny's power is that she can move things with her mind and can control electronics with her mind. She has a degree in organization. And she has a degree in theology.


	2. Meet Brett

All right well, this is the background check on Brett. He's from my series Empty Promises, Broken.

**Name: **Brett James Kensington Flood

**Age: **19

**Eye color:** Blue

**Height:** 5 '10'

**Hair color:** Dark Brown

**Year turned into a vampire:** 1989

More on Brett: Brett was born on January 16, 1970 in Santa Monica, CA. his parents were Joan and Derek Kensington. On Brett's 5th birthday, his parents died in a car crash. He was sent to live with his aunt in Los Angeles, CA. He was kidnapped in 1989 by a vampire by the name of Julia.

She was hunting him and was about to finish him off but got killed herself in the process by a werewolf. He became a vampire and ran away to Forks and found Bella and Jenny there. He was third to join their coven. He had always shown an attraction to Bella but she never returned the affection. They're best friends.

Brett's power is that he's able to control minds and heal people. He has a degree in psychology and medicine.


	3. Meet Joshua:Josh

All right well, this is the background check on Josh. He's from my series Empty Promises, Broken.

**Name: **Joshua Nicholas MartellFlood

**Age: **18

**Eye color:** blue-green with a hint of gray

**Height:** 5 '9'

**Hair color:** light brown

**Year turned into a vampire:** 1978

More on Josh: Josh was born on May 26th, 1960 in Florence, Italy. When Josh was only three he moved to El Paso, Texas. His parents were Ann Marie and Kevin Martell. They were on the move constantly. From El Paso, TX they moved to Nashville, TN then to Covington, KY then to Monterrey, Mex then to Savannah, GA then to Raleigh, NC to Flagstaff, AZ then New York, NY then finally to Miami, FL.

His parents never really explained to him why they moved around so much. When he was 18, he moved again this time to Olympia, WA. There he got into a fight with a random guy on the street. He didn't find this out until later but that person his name was Joseph was a vampire who was hunting. He followed Joseph around for a while. One day while he was hunting with Joseph he saw some missing child posters with him on it. He decided that he needed to leave.

That's when he ran into Jenny. They met and they both immediately realized that the other was a vampire. They talked and she told him of her coven. He liked their way of life and decided to join them. Also he liked Jenny a lot. They were soul mates basically. They both realized this and they have been together ever since. Jenny introduced him to her coven, which consisted of Bella, Brett, and herself. Josh joined the coven.

His power is that he can see what happened to a certain person or thing like their whole life just by touching it. He can also teleport anywhere he wanted to. He has a degree in psychology and a degree in sociology. He has a pilot's license.


	4. Meet Jordyn

All right well, this is the background check on Jordyn. She's from my series Empty Promises, Broken.

**Name: **Jordyn Amanda Clemens Stewart

**Age: **17

**Eye color:** light green

**Height:** 5 '6'

**Hair color: **Dark brown

**Year turned into a vampire:** 1995

More on Jordyn: Jordyn was born on May 12,1978 in Grand Rapids, Ohio. Her parents were Mallory and Fredrick Clemens. Mallory, her mother died in childbirth. Her father didn't care too much for Jordyn. At age 7, Jordyn was sent to live with her aunt and uncle and three cousins. She got into a lot of trouble with her cousins. She was escorted home three times by the police. Her aunt and uncle couldn't handle her anymore so they sent her away to boarding school in London, England. She was there until she turned16, which then she moved to Valencia, Spain.

On her 17th birthday she was strolling the street with a few of her friends when she could sense she was being followed. Her friends went home shortly after and she was walking home when she was attacked. Apparently it was a vampire by the name of Juan. He bit her and left her there to deal with it alone. Shortly after realizing what she was, she moved to the states again. This time she moved to Portland, OR.

While there she met up with Bella, Jenny, Brett, and Josh. She was interested in their way of life and decided to give it a try. She was the fourth and last person to join their coven.

Jordyn's power is that she can change the appearance of anything. She can also mimic the voice of anyone. She can also see the intensity of a relationship. She is very good a tracking. She has a degree in psychology and a license to be a beautician.


End file.
